What about you?
by straightasaroundabout
Summary: Puckleberry siblings brittberry, samchel friendship faberry relationship Rachel's a badass


Rachel Puckerman woke up to banging on her door.  
>"Alright dad damn I'm up!" She shouted back tiredly. She slowly drug herself out of bed and made a run for the bathroom before her twin brother Puck could beat her to it. She made it to the bathroom seconds before he did.<br>"Awh man Rae I really gotta pee" puck whined  
>"Sucks to suck bro" she stuck her tongue out as she shut the door in his face. She went through her normal morning routine trying to make herself smell less like a dying animal. She hoped out of the shower brushed her hair quickly and threw on her bra and some boxers so she wouldn't have to walk to her room naked. As soon as she opened the door Puck shoved his way past her and into the bathroom. She made her way back into her room where she quickly put on underwear and she dressed herself in skinny jeans, and light blue v-neck, black chucks, and a leather jacket. She looked herself over and thought ' dude I totally hot' she smirked at her reflection before grabbing her messenger bag and making her way down the stairs as she sat down at the counter her dads 'yes dads plural you got a problem with that?' set a bowl down for both her and Puck.<br>" go tell your brother to hurry up before he doesn't have time to eat" Her daddy Hiram said as he poured milk quickly.  
>"Kay" she said still tired<br>"Puck c'mon bro we're gonna be late" she yelled up the stairs. Her dads rolled their eyes at her.  
>" I said go tell him if I wanted you to yell up there then I could've done that." He said<br>"Well why didn't ya?" She said shrugging her shoulders and smirking.  
>"Ha ha ha my little smartass huh?" Just then Puck made his way down the stairs. Their fathers chuckled at the teens as they looked at what they we're wearing. Puck was dressed exactly like his sister except his v-neck was a darker blue. Rachel and Puck both smirked the famous Puckerman smirk then fist bumped at the choice.<br>"Hell yeah sis you ready to rock this school this year?" Puck said excitedly  
>"Noah!" Their fathers scolded<br>" sorry Pas" Puck said looking down at his lab like a scolded puppy  
>"C'mon bro we gotta go which car you wanna take?" She asked walking over to the peg where they keep all the keys.<br>"Jeep sis all the way" he said running past her grabbing the keys and hoping into the jeep while Rachel followed behind huffing. Their fathers stood in the doorway shaking their heads with smiles on their faces. Rachel jumped in the car still huffing and puffing. Rachel pouted the whole way to school while Puck continued to try to make her crack a smile none of his charm was working though. When they pulled into their usual spot in the parking lot with Santana's cherry red mustang on one side and Sam's pick up on the other side. Sam sat in the back of his pick up playing his guitar with Kurt sitting next to him watching adoringly. Santana and Brittany were making out against her car as Quinn stood next to them on her phone looking up as she heard the car pull in. As they walked around the car Puck got on one knee  
>" please accept my apology little princess!" He shouted. Rachel smiled then said<br>" okay idiot get up before I have to kick your ass" she laughingly at her brother. As he turned around she jumped on his back  
>" this is for calling me princess asshat" she said still laughing in his back. Seeing this Sam jumped up to help Puck and hearing the commotion Santana and Brittany broke apart Brittany giggling as she went to break it up. Santana laughed as she watched them all fight. She turned to Quinn<br>"So are you gonna tell girl Puckerman that you wanna lick her this year?" Santana asked smirking at Quinn.  
>Quinn blushed and looked at her feet " hmm maybe if she stops flirting with everything that walks" she said looking up at them. They had finally stopped fighting and Brittany and Rachel were dancing while Puck and Sam were playing rock , paper, scissors. They laughed at the foursome then the first bell rang for class. They slowly made their way inside Puck, Sam, Brittany, and Rachel were walking ahead of the two cheerleaders talking about Rachel's crush on Quinn.<br>" dude stop being a punk and ask her out already!" Puck said pushing Rachel a little.  
>"Ugh fine bro but if she rejects me it's on you" she said pushing him back. Just as she was about to turn around and go back by the cheerleaders Finn Fucking Hudson was in her face.<br>" hey each so now that breaks over and you've had time to think about it are you gonna let me take you out" he said making a face that she thought was supposed to be charming but instead looked really constipated.  
>"Oi Finnocence" was heard down the hall way.<p> 


End file.
